fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lovelyz Pretty Cure!
Lovelyz Pretty Cure (러블리즈 프리큐어 Leobeulijeu peulikyueo) is a mix of korean and japanese magical girl series by MIrakuru-chan. The series' motifs are gemstones and music.The series' theme are idol, hardwork and singing/dancing. Synopsis Lovelyz members have always been passionate about music, be it singing or dancing. Their goal is to touch people's heart and help them through their songs. One day as Lee Soojung goes on with her morning routine before going to her school, she noticed that the membership ring that al lovelyz members own, turned into a golden ring that looks very different from the membership ring. After a long day of thinking hard on what might have happened, she hears a loud crash outside her house. Going out, she sees a huge monster destroying the city. Just like the other people and her family, she ran away for safety but was stopped by Utau, a fairy from Cadenza Chateau. Utau then told her that she is the chosen one and she musn't ran away. She was doubtful and unconfident at first but when Utau shows a flashback of how the monster have came to be that is: a little girl who was disappointed by her own work and then brainwashed by Soli thus creating the monster, she agreed. Transforming into the legendary idol cure, Cure Soul, she defeated the monster and the city went back to normal with the citizens not knowing anything. With the rest of her members transforming into an idol cure as well and with the mission to protecting the dreams and hardwork of people, they become the legendary idol cure, Lovelyz Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cures *Lee Soojung (이수정 Soojung Lee) / Cure Soul (キュアソウル Kyuasouru) - Soojung is 17 year old girl who is reserved and finds it hard to get close to people at times. She can be very sassy and confident though at has a natural leader personality. She is the leader of Lovelyz. Just like all Lovelyz member, she sings to touch the hearts of people. After meeting Utau and becoming the owner the Crystal Ring, she transforms into the legendary idol cure, Cure Soul. He theme color is watermelon pink/pink-ish red. *Yoo Jiae (유지애 Jiae Yoo) / Cure Serenade (キュアセレナーデ Kyuaserenāde) - Jiae, a 17 year old girl who is quite stubborn and finds it hard to understand people at times. She tends to get annoyed easily but underneath all that, she is a kind, caring and generous person who takes care of people nicely. Just like all Lovelyz members, she sings to touch people's heart. After meeting Utau and becoming the owner of the Crystal Ring, she becomes a legendary idol cure, Cure Serenade. Her theme color is mint. *Seo Jisoo (서지수 Jisoo Seo) / Cure Etoile (キュアエトワール Kyuaetowāru) - Jisoo is 17 year old who often smiles and get along with a lot of people. She is shy at first but shows her true personality, which is fun and crazy when she gets comfortable. She is also a caring older sister who gives her hoobaes (juniors) advices. Just like all the member of Lovelyz, she sings to touch people's hearts. After meeting Utau and becoming the owner of the Crystal Ring, she transforms into the legendary idol cure, Cure Etoile. Her theme color is yellow. *Lee Mijoo (이미주 Mijoo Lee) / Cure Waltz (キュアワルツ Kyuawarutsu) - Mijoo is a 16 year old who is very energetic and has a mischievous side. She is not afraid to be who she is and she is full of passion which makes her likeable. She is also the comedic relief of the group together with Jisoo, Jin and Yein. Like all Lovelyz members, she sings to touch people's hearts. After meeting Utau and becoming the owner of the Crystal Ring, she transforms into the legendary idol cure, Cure Waltz. Her theme color is purple/lavander. *'Kim Jiyeon' (김지연 Jiyeon Kim) / Cure Cantabile (キュアカンタービレ KyuaKantābire) - Jiyeon is a 16 year old girl who is very caring and has a lot of cuteness. She is very polite and lady-like as well. She is loveable and friendly to people. Though people might find her hard to approach, once they get past that, they are greeted by a very charming lady. Like all Lovelyz members, she sings to touch people's hearts. After meeting Utau and becoming the owner of the Crystal Ring, she transforms into the legendary idol cure, Cure Cantabile. Her theme color is peach and coral. *'Park Myungeun' (박명은 Myungeun Park) / Cure Falsetto (キュアファルセット Kyuafarusetto) Myungeun is a 16 year old girl who is studies at Woollim Academy. She is very affectionate but only the people she is close with. She is quite shy at times but none the less, she is also quite approachable. She worries and thinks of a lot of things (like if she's good enough for the fans, or if she's really doing her best). But after all that, she is still a cheerful person with a crazy side as well. Like all Lovelyz members, she sings to touch people's hearts. After meeting Utau, she becomes the owner of the Crystal Ring and transforms into the legendary idol cure, Cure Falsetto. Her theme color is brown. *'Ryu Sujeong' (류수정 Sujeong Ryu) / Cure Medley '(キュアメドレー Kyuamedorē) Sujeong is a 15 year old girl who studies at Woollim Academy. She is a very easy going person who likes to smile and laugh a lot. She also has a bright personality so she can get along with anyone. She is not shy and can get adapt quite well. Like all Lovelyz members, she sings to touch people's hearts. After meeting Utau, she becomes the owner of the Crystal Ring and transforms into the legendary idol cure, Cure Medley. Her theme color is white. *'Jung Yein (정예인 Yein Jung) . Cure Arabesque (キュアアラベスク Kyuaarabesuku) Yein is a 15 year old girl who studies at Woolliim Acadey. She is playful and secretly plays tricks to her unnies. She loves to smile and laugh like Sujeong and she has a crazy side as well. Because she is the youngest, she tries to adjust and understand the situation of her unnies, thus at times, she os having a hard time. Like all Lovelyz members, she sings to touch people's hearts. After meeting Utau, she becomes the owner of the Crystal Ring and transforms into the legendary idol cure, Cure Arabesque. Her theme color is blue. Mascots *'Utau '(ウタウ Utau) - Utau is a fairy from Cadenza Chateau. She was assigned by the ruler to find the chosen cures and guide them throughout their journey. She doesn't end her sentences with anything. Cadenza Chateau Villains Raucous Alcazar *'Soli '(소리 Soli) - is a female villain who first attacked the city and the cures. She is a powerful enemy and hates music very much. Monsters *'Anti '(アンチ/안티 Anchi/Anti) - is the monster of the series. They are formed with the negative feelings of people overtakes them and they are brainwashed by the enemies. Items *Crystal Ring (クリスタルリング Kurisutaruringu) - is the transformation items of the cures. *'Radiance Gemstone' (ラディアンス宝石 Radiansu hoseki) - the collectibles of the series. *'Radiance Glass' (ラジアンスガラス Rajiansugarasu) - a container where the Gemstones can be kept. *'Cadence Mic' (ケイデンスマイク Keidensumaiku) - is the group's main weapon for group attacks. Locations *'Woollim Academy' (울림아카데미 Ullim Akademi) - the school where the girls are studying. *'Woollim Entertainment' (울림엔터테인먼트 Ullim Enteoteinmeonteu) - the company label the girls are under. *'Cadenza Chateau' (カデンツァシャトー Kadentsu~ashatō) - the homeworld of Utau. Cadenza is a place full of music. *'Raucous Alcazar' - the place where Soli came from. The world has a very defeaning silence despite it's name. Vocabulary Main Article: Korean Terminologies Trivia *''Lovelyz Pretty Cure'' is the first series to have hangul in its title instead or kanji, katakana or hiragana. *''Lovelyz Pretty Cure'' is based of a real kpop group called Lovelyz. **The cures of Lovelyz Pretty Cure are also real members of Lovelyz. *''Lovelyz Pretty Cure'' is the first korean precure group. *''Lovelyz Pretty Cure'' is a korean pretty cure group, but for the sake traditionality it has a mix of japanese. *Lovelyz Pretty Cure is the first group to have 8 members. **Even though they are 8, their theme colors have similarities and are not completely different. For example, Cure Serenade and Cure Falsetto have mint and mint green as theme colors. *Lovelyz is the first group wherein they don't have to find the members since they are already in a group beforehand. *Lovelyz Pretty Cure! is the first group where the leader is 17 years old. *Lovelyz Pretty Cure is the first season where the cures spell out their group name by the end of their transformation. *Lovelyz Pretty Cure is the third series where the second cure doesn't have blue or white as their theme color, Cure Serenade's theme color is mint. *Lovelyz Pretty Cure is the first series where the characters don't have a character song, but a group song instead. *Lovelyz Pretty Cure is one of the seasons where the cures solely sing the opening and ending songs. **Lovelyz Pretty Cure is also the first series where both op and ed have choreographies. *Lovelyz is not a school-idol group but an actual group that promotes outside the school. **Infact they don't perform in school at all. **In korea, it is normal for kpop groups to have members as young as 15-16 years old. *Lovelyz is the first group where they actually add honorifics to people older than them even though they are close enough. **In korea, you should call people older than you with honorifics as a sign of respect. *Lovelyz Pretty Cure! is the first season where there is no 13 or 14 year old cure as their age range is 17-15 Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Lovelyz Pretty Cure Category:User:Mirakuru-chan Category:User: Mirakuru-chan Category:Pretty Cure fanime